fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Leminkainen
World Stats Ruler: Duchess Catherine Hawkwood Cathedral: Brother Battle/Orthodox Agora: Open Garrison: 7 Capital: Hakkonen Jumps: 1 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 700,000 Alien Population: 12,000 Resources: Pygmallium, Agriculture, Prisons Exports: Pygmallium, Giant Vegetables, Refugees, Cutting Edge Med-Tech Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Nax 0.7524 AU Desolate molten world due to increase of Sun's corona; Once a rocky planet with 2nd republic science bases Leminkainen 1.9892 AU Only planet with life-sustaining atmosphere (Staltos) moon (Cox) moon (Momerath) moon Shylkor 3.2985 AU Seized by Vuldrok during Emperor Wars; Spaceport, possible weapons caches; Windy, dust storms Tantalus 21.6524 AU Primordial, volcanic world w/a thin oxygen atmosphere; Visited by Decados Genetechs, House Dextrite and the Engineers Ivald 31.4428 AU Highly volcanic and extremely radioactive (beyond what humans can protect against) Mord 48.31054 AU In middle of asteroid belt, it is desolate & highly cratered; Rumors of an ancient Diasporan research colony Bilgo 95.1241 AU Icy asteroid-pitted world Jumpgate 101.5827 AU History Discovered in 25th century, this world was viewed as a research world and scientific laboratory by First Republic corporations. Agricorp seeded the world with experimental plants and fertilizers, making it one of the largest food exporters pre-Fall. House Dextrite was originally a bio-weapons corporation (Dextrite Medical Interplanetary). Now they are a vassal of House Masseri, and still control land on Kriel. Perhaps then somewhat ironically, this is also the world where Zebulon first met Ven Lohji, and is the homeworld of Gjarti religion. However, this makes sense once one understands that corporate interests allowed freedom of religion, so long as they continued to make their profit. The world was excommunicated and bombarded by the Church in the 43rd century, and a Hawkwood civil war prevented aid from reaching the planet for years. When the star expanded it caused global catastrophe, causing new species of plant and animal life to appear that could withstand the heat and dryness. In 4525, barbarians invaded (the Vuldrok), using bioweapons that killed a third of the population. Bouts of plague still surface from time to time. A treaty with the Vuldrok in 4965 gave the continent of Valdalla to the barbarians as a semi-autonomous fiefdom. As a result, there is a strong Inquisition & Temple Avesti presence, which the Church does little to restrain. Locations Jyväskylä Jyväskylä is ruled personally by Duchess Catherine Hawkwood, who hates the Vuldrok but abides by the Treaty of Teldor as long as the Vuldrok adhere to it themselves. The Blood Desert is a prominent desert of red sand (from oxidized metals). It was once a major mining and industrial region, but was heavily bombed and virtually no human activity occurs here anymore. Rumors run rampant that the desert is home to Changed cultists and Second Republic monstrosities that roam freely. However, there has recently been discovered deposits of Pygmallium. Imperial oversite of the few remaining active mines has been denied by the Hawkwoods. The Inquisition makes accusations of apostasy and "monster making" in the area, no doubt in part because of an Engineer run research lab on Tesla Island, off the southern coast. The Northern part of this continent is home to numerous high-yield farms and dense forest. The western part is barren but has rare minerals and sparse mining activity; it is also subject to massive tornado activity (sometimes up to 10 per day!). The Southern part of the continent is densely forested, but the soil is thin and dusty and any strong winds can blow over trees. The southern forests are known for bouts Kessler's Plague, and suffer from bio-bombings by Barbarians. The planet's capital city of Hakkonen can be found on this continent, located on the edge of the Blood Desert. There is a heavy Muster presence in the city due to the dangers emanating from the desert. This is all the more important given the presnece in the city of the Crimson Palace and the Morali Cathedral - an eight-sided Church with one of the largest libraries in the Empire. The city is also home to the planet's main spaceport and a major naval base. (310,000 population) Grikkor Grikkor is ruled by the Duke Redoran Hawkwood, who works hard to maintain peace with the Vuldrok due to his proximity to them. Originally this region was controlled by Agricorp Interstellar, today it consists primarily of a small and dispersed population of hardy farmers who are mostly engaged in subsistence farming. The southern Mikkelshire Region produces massive excessives of Scarlet Wheat and Giant Vegetables Calm weather and tectonically stable, Grikkor is noted for its unusually large number of Husk plagues. Rumors run wild of Changed, antinomists and Second Republic monsters, resulting in much Avestite activity. Many bandits and barbarians (who do not feel bound by the Treaty of Teldor) have become increasingly violent throughout the region in recent years. The capital of the province, Dyrak, has advanced food production, but transportation difficulties, corruption and barbarians make distribution difficult. There is a major airport in the city however, as well as the planet's main agora, but despite these (or perhaps because of them...), food distribution remains difficult. Because of the agora, there is a strong guild presence, especially Scravers (which has attracted Avestite attention). The city of Sardan is a pleasure resort town on northern coast for the ultra-rich. It also has a large airport used by vacationers to get in and out of the city in comfort. The inquisition wants to shut the city down, but it is too valuable to most factions as a den of iniquity and intrigue. (310,000 population) Valdalla This region was ceded to the Vuldrok by the Treaty of Teldor. The current governor is Thorium Ukrops, a very aggressive Vuldrok chieftain who is prone to breaking the Treaty. He offers gruding respect to the Hawkwoods but despises the Church. Technically the people of this region owe allegiance to the Hawkwoods, but really they are mostly autonomous. Mostly they are pagans and Gjartins, and rumors exist of rune-casters as well. The barbarians here are currently at war with the Isalight Fiefdom and the Cortran Barony, claiming they attacked first. The barbarians are using relatively advanced technology to fight their enemies, another violation of the Treaty of Teldor. Also in Valdalla is the Cortran Barony, ruled by the Baron Antonius Cortran Hawkwood. The people here have a very martial tradition, and are bitter over the loss of most of their land to the barbarians and the family's willingness to trade their land for peace with the barbarians. The land is wracked by 500 miles of trench warfare along the border with the Vuldrok lands. The Baron believes the Decados are supplying the Vuldrok with weapons - they have found Decados-made Radium Blasters on some barbarians. (200,000 population) Fiefdom of Isalight (House Vasalayana) This autonomous kingdom is ruled by King Sasha Vasalayana, a nominal Hawkwood ally who is considered to be honorable. After repelling Vuldrok incursions in 4998, then King Vaclav II attacked the Hawkwood Cortran Barony in 4999. King Vaclav II died shortly thereafter under mysterious circumstances. Sir Erasius Henry Hawkwood, a popular knight and favorite nephew of Princess Victoria, was killed while in this fiefdom. Erasius' body was returned to the Hawkwoods as a show of good faith by the new king (Sasha). The body showed signs of the Knight having been tortured, which has cause many to suspect Decados involvement. There are many in House Hawkwood who want House Vasalayana destroyed for its role in the Erasius affair, even though the Vasalayana have formally offered to make restitution. (40,000 population) Mazor Ruled by the Baroness Latera al-Malik, this jungle island has successfully resisted the barbarian invasion. Noted for high art and civilization, the island is a beacon for artists, poets and scholars. The wealth of the island is a magnet for the world's many pirates and brigands, though automated defenses have kept them at bay so far. (10,000 population) Kriel Ruled by "Duke" Honorius Masseri, this fief is home to the remnant of House Dextrite, long since absorbed by House Masseri. House Dextrite has become thoroughly barbaric and have a roach-like ability to survive anything, although they do have superior medical skills and technology. This island also serves a penal colony for violent criminals from throughout Hawkwood space. "Changed" corsairs operate from the island as well. (10,000 population) Tesla Ruled by Master Gridjz Kodak, this island was given to the Engineers in 4965 for unspecified services. It is home to an Engineer research facility. To protect their privacy, the engineers have heavily mined the waters around the island. Officially research here focuses on zoology, medical technology and new engine technology. What really goes here on is anybody's guess... (10,000 population) Vree Vree is a hiding place for many pirates, escaped serfs and a suspected cabal of antinomists. Three small towns of legitimate subjects do eek out a living, but one of constant fear from lawless elements. (10,000 population) Mog Mog is a small, forested island that was previously used for nuclear testing and bio-weapon research. Today it is rife with plague and inhabited only by giant, mutant insects. An ancient Dextrite research facility is rumored to exist here, but nobody is willing to attempt to reclaim it. The island is patroled by the Hawkwood Navy and access is strictly forbidden by House Law. The Teldor/Imperial Annex Zone Controlled by the Brother Battle, this zone is heavily fortified with Taggart Forts and is patrolled by Hawkwood ships. A Taggart Fort is a maxicrete structure poured over pre-fab ceramsteel ribbings. This zone represents the bulwark against Barbarian aggression. Because of its vulnerable position, it hosts a spaceport and naval base for conducting operations against the barbarians. Access to the islands is highly restricted to authorized personnel only. Category:First Republic Worlds Category:Hawkwood Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds